Dr Ross
Dentist who works with the arrogant Dr. Brush. Early Life Born in Elysian Fields, Dr Ross always wanted to help people and he ended up wanting to become a dentist. While in Dentist school he ended up working with the overconfident dentist from the US Dr Brush who was clearly in love with himself. The two soon bonded and became friends although it seems rather reluctantly in some sense as only Dr Ross could really stand with him as many wouldn't want to be near him as he was so egotistical. Dr Brush assumed this was because he they could stand to be in his awesome presence. The pair graduated and worked together as dentists until the pair having a job offer in Grasmere Valley decided to move and still work together. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 He and Dr Brush comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live and the pair still work together. Volume 17 The town is in need of £62 Million for repairs and no one in town had managed to raise money. As Dr Ross and Dr Brush are working on Charlie Ronaldo's teeth, Dr Brush declared that he had a way of raising money. He proposes a teeth wash which is like a car wash but people come over to pay to get their teeth cleaned believing he would be the main attraction and people would line up in droves. Dr Ross makes note that people in the town were making the teeth go rotten just so they don't have to see Dr Brush as he was so repulsive of a personality and even Mr Ambrose doesn't want to be working with him. Dr brush seems to not understand this or the fact that they basically do a teeth clean at the dentist already. Regardless he decided with Dr Ross there to set up in Dr Brush's drive way the teeth wash. Expecting legions of people to arrive no one does. When Chloe Conrad tries to walk pass, Dr Brush spots her much to her annoyance. He tries to hit on her and assumes that she was going to the teeth wash as she walking passed. However Chloe says she is going somewhere and when asked by him, she replied anyone and walks off. Soon he is seen chasing others away who are walking by and even caused Zac Menser to be hit by a car twice but continued to run away willing to do anything to get away from him. With the lack of response, Dr Ross is fed up and leaves after telling Dr Brush that no one is coming because no much cares for him as he tries his best to destroy Dr Brush illusion that he is amazing. He says he will show Dr Ross and prove him wrong. Soon Drunk Patrick turns up to Dr. Brush's teeth wash trying to raise money for the town. Due to his alcohol abuse his teeth is in dire need of cleaning and he has no money for him to which despite his mouth being disgusting, Dr Brush decides to clean it just to prove Dr Ross that he managed to get someone to the teeth wash.